pirate_101fandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnie Anne
' Bonnie Anne - Fox Musketeer' is a companion recruited after completing the quest called Troggy Trouble, and is found at the first small pond in Skull Mountain. She is available as a second companion to all classes. Her'' first promotion is at' Leve'l' 8', Where she gains the title '''Bonnie Anne - Fox '''Sharpshooter, this quest (''The Girl {Gal} with the Golden Gun) runs through Skull Island, and will equip the Valencion Scaramanga Musket once this quest is complete.' '''Her last upgrade at level 31, earns her the title' Bonnie Anne''' - Fox Sniper. 'In Bonnie Anne's second promotional quest,you must construct a sniper-based musket for Bonnie Anne. Bonnie Anne is the first musketeer, available to all classes. Her weapons and clothing change after every time she is promoted, and hones the Scatterblast ability, which is much similar to an abilitiy that Musketeers are available to learn. Bonnie Anne can have Musketeer Epics picked out every promotion, and her starting Epic is Double Tap. Available Epics are, Double Tap, Quick Draw, Overwatch, Burst Fire, Quick Adjust, Return fire, and possibly others. 'Appearances At Different Upgrades Bonnie Anne - Fox Musketeer '= Equips a Sparquebus Musket. Also wears brown boots and a brown bandana. She will also equip a scarf. ''(Certain types of clothing change color depending on your character's flag Bonnie Anne color changes.jpg|Color Changes depending on Bonnie Anne's Captain's colors (flag, clothes, etc.) Bonnie Anne Fox Musketeer.jpg|Always Changing... , ''clothes, ''etc.) 'Bonnie Anne - Fox Sharpshooter '= Equips the Scaramanga Musket, and adds a black vest with gold edges, and a new brown hat. (Similar to golf club hats) 'Bonnie Anne - Fox Sniper '= Equips Sniper Musket,'' changes hat to a black bowler hat, and an overcoat. Bonnie will also wear new gloves. 'The Girl with the Golden Gun Upon reaching Level 8, Bonnie will tell you that we need to discuss about something important in the tavern. Upon reaching the tavern, Bonnie will discuss about how she is ready to become a Sharpshooter and asks to go to Ol' Fish Eye, Bonnie Anne's mentor, at Musketeer's Roost and see what he thinks. Once reaching Musketeer's Roost, talk to Ol' Fish Eye. He will then state that Bonnie Anne doesn't need to know anything else and that she just needs a better weapon. A Valencion Scaramanga Musket will be the perfect weapon for Bonnie Anne to become a Sharpshooter. He will then state that he doesn't have the Musket, but he does know who has it. Ol' Fish Eye's old friend, Adolphus, had a Scaramanga, but left to join the Cutthroats. So Ol' Fish Eye then states that Adolphus is at the Old Chum a Cutthroat ship that is currently staying at Skull Mountain at the Cutthroat camp, near the Skull Cave. Upon reaching the Cutthroat camp at Skull Mountain while avoiding the still hostile Troggies, there will be a dock leading to the docked Old Chum. ''Enter the Cutthroat ship and you will see 4 Cutthroat Pirates, tougher than the regular Cutthroats. '''NOTE': Bonnie Anne MUST be in this fight to proceed the promotional quest! In the fight with the 4 Cutthroat Pirates, there will be obstacles in it as well. Since the Cutthroat Pirates are stronger than the regular Cutthroats, this will be a rather hard fight. After defeating the Cutthroat Pirates, a Cutthroat Lackey will crack and talk. He will tell you that the Cutthroat Pirates had beaten Adolphus and left him for death at Refuge Isle, at the end of Corsair's Channel. Now you must find the Valencion Scaramanga Musket in Corsair's Cove. You will be travelling by ship if you're going to get to Corsair's Cove. Arriving at Corsair's Cove, you find that Adolphus had died and Scaramanga is still in his hands. Upon taking the fine Musket, Bonnie Anne then says that the musket is in terrible shape. Bonnie then says she knows who can help repair it, Lucius Fox, down in Gullet at Jonah Town. At Lucius Fox's workshop, Lucius will say he will fix the musket for a price, but when he realizes its for Bonnie Anne, he will say its free of charge and fixes the Scaramanga Musket, good as new. Bonnie Anne will then say that it's time to celebrate at a tavern. At the tavern, Bonnie Anne asks if she could put the musket to good use, then transforms into a Sh arpshooter! 'Quest Dialogue' Bonnie Anne: Captain, I need to talk to ye about something important. Let's go to a Tavern Cellar. Cap'n, the time has come for me to become a true Sharpshooter! My mentor, Ol' Fish Eye, can give me his blessing an' then I'll be ready. He lives under the East Bastion at Skull Island Fort. Let's go see 'im! Ol' Fish Eye': Ah, Bonnie Anne wants to become a Sharpshooter, eh? We, ye don't need me ''- ''Annie's learned everything she needs to know. She needs a better weapon - that Sparquebus won't do at all. I have it! Well I don't have it, but I know what ye need. Ye know what I mean... My old friend Adolphus had a Scaramanga Musket. Scaramanga - Valencion, the best! Less than a thousand were made. Get that gun, and ye'll do fine. Adolphus ran off and joined the Cutthroats, Not very smart. He was on a ship called the Old Chum ''- it's been seen on Skull Mountain. 'Cutthroat Lackey: '(After fight) Enough - I'll talk! Adolphus? The Musketeer''? We roughed 'im up an' left 'im for dead. We left 'im at Refuge Isle, at the end of Corsair's Channel. Bonnie Anne: '(At Refuge sle, Corsair's Cove {Channel}) Ah, here it is! Or was... She'' '' looks to be a fine musket, but she's in terrible shape. - I know just who we need to talk to! Lucius Fox, down in Gullet, he'll fix this easy!'' ''Lucius Fox: Why hello, what we have here? A Scaramanga! A shame, it's in poor condition. But it can be fixed... for a price. Oh, it's for Bonnie Anne? Then reapirs will be free of charge. Here, this should do just nicely. Congratulations!'' ''Bonnie Anne: It's time to celebrate! Let;s go to the Tavern!'' (At Tavern) The Scaramanga! - she's a beauty! Let's put this Musket to some good use, eh, Cap'n? '''Bonnie Anne's Second Promotional Quest In Bonnie Anne's second promotional quest, Bonnie Anne becomes a Fox Sniper, up reaching level 31! At the beginning of this quest, Bonnie Anne tells you that she got word from an old friend of hers, Reedy Mary, and asks to go to a tavern At the tavern, Bonnie Anne tells you that her old shipmate, Reedy Mary, and her first captain Calico Jake is looking for her and your pirate too. Bonnie will then say Calico Jake has asked her for a quiet job. 'Quest Dialogue (2)' Bonnie Anne: '(Pop-up) Captain - I've got word from an old shipmate of 'mine ''- ''Something big's up. Let's talk in a tavern cellar. (At Tavern Cellar) 'Captain - I've just' got word from Mary, an old shipmate of mine '', that my first captain, Calico Jake, is looking for me - and you too. The letter says Jake needs to find me straightaway from some kind of hush-hush job, one that'll make a' real Sniper outta me. I'm eager to go - last I've heard, Mary had 'retired from piratin. I bet we'd find her at the Kraken Skulls. ''Reedy Mary:' (At Kraken Skulls Tavern) Well well, look what the wind blew in! How have the skies been treating you? I won't say I'm not jealous ''- I never should have retired! Ah, but it's not me you want to see, is it? Aye, Calico Jake himself came 'looking for you''' '- asked for you by name. He said you can find him in Port Regal, at some warehouse called Universal Exports. Jake's working for somebody named Mr. M. Sounds silly to me! Calico Jake: '(At Universal Exports) As I live and breathe! Bonnie Anne, it's so good to see you! I trust Avery and this Pirate here are treating you well?'' ''Bonnie Anne:' Better than you ever did, you rogue! So what's the fuss all about, eh? ''Mycroft Bones: I'll speak to that. Welcome back to Port Regal, Miss Anne, Captain.I am an official in the Secret Service'' of Her Majesty, the Queen. As you know, recently tensions between Marleybone and Valencia hav''e ''erupted into open warfare. The loss of Fort Elena was only the beginning. Bonnie Anne: What's this to do with me? Mycroft Bones: The Armada is planning a massive invasion on Skull Island, led by Rooke, First General and member of Kane's Inner Court. Calico Jake, posing as a traitor, will soon arrange a personal meeting with Rooke. At that meeting, I mean for Bonnie Anne to incapacitate (assassinate) Rooke. Anne, Calico Jake insisted we use you. You and your' Captain are well-know - the Brass Monkey and saving Governor Stanley's daughter turned many heads.'' RatBeard: Ye don't know the half of it! Har! Bonnie Anne: Hush! So what do I do? ''Mycroft Bones: If you accept the mission, report to Lucius Fox down in Gullet - he's working me to devise an appropriate weapon for the assassination.'' ''Bonnie Anne: Captain, what do ye say? I say we do it! Lucius Fox: (At Lucius Fox's Workshop) Annie! So you're the one M roped into this, eh? I'm no friend of the Parliament in Marleybone, but they're better by far than the Armada! If you're going to destroy Rooke in one shot, you'll need a weapon more powerful and accurate than anything you can find here, or anywhere. There are two components I need to build you an ideal weapon. Go take an Advanced Wheel-lock Rifle from an Armada Fusilier in Port Regal Skyway. I've had a special Scope shipped all the way from Darkmoor. Catbeard should have it by now. Bring the Wheel-Lock and Scope to me, quick as you can.'' ''Bonnie Anne: (After defeating Armada Fusilier) Here's the Rifle. She's a beauty! Now let's go find Catbeard and get the scope. Catbeard: (At Catspaw) Meow Meow Meow, look what we have here! Captain, you're back! To what do I owe the pleasure. Oh, M sent you, did he? Ooooo, that means our lovely Bonnie Anne must be the in ''tende'd''' '' ''Sniper'' ! Smashing! I'm afraid I have bad news - I don't have the scope. It's not my fault! Everytime we try to go collect it, the Armada is waiting to pounce. The Scope should waiting somewhere in Puerto Mico, with Diego Lancion, the importer. Say I bet you could get it - you always were the sneaky type... Diego Lancion: (Puerto Mico) Catbeard sent you? I've been waiting! I'm eager to be rid of this... whatever it is. Gomez: (Appears) Surrender or Perish! Attack! (After fight) You want to know who sent us? Spare us, and I'll tell you. It was the Clockworks - the Armada! They paid us to watch Lancion, and to capture whoever' came for the Scope. That's all I know, please -''' 'be merciful! ''Ratbeard: The Armada knows too much. We'd best get back to Fox quickly!'' ''Lucius Fox:'' (Back at Lucius Fox's Workshop) Took you a while to come back - was there some problem? I'm sorry to hear about your troubles in Puerto Mico. It seems our good Mr. M isn't running as tight a ship as he thinks. Worrisome. Here, your Rifle is prepared - I've installed the Scope and a new, custom Revolving Action to it. You need Magnum Ammunition and some proper training on how to fire that thing. Look up my old friend Quigly, At Cooper's Roost. ''Quigley: (At Cooper's Roost) So you're the Sniper-to-be, eh? You've got a steady hand and a keen eye. I figure you'll do fine. That's some weapon you got there... Time to get some proper bullets for it. A crate of Magnum Bullets went astray a while back - they'd serve quite nicely. Word is some Red Sash smugglers hid the ammo in the caves near Gold Creek, then got run off by some nasty critters. That ammunition crate should still be there. We'll talk again when you come back with it.'' ''Bonnie Anne:' (At Critter Cave) There's the Crate. Look at the size of those bugs! Figures this won't be easy... Ratbeard'': (After bug fight) Enough of this bug hunting! Get yer ammunition and let's be done with this place! ''Bonnie Anne: (After retrieving ammunition) I've got my bullets - let's get back to Quigley.'' ''Quigley: (After retrieved ammunition is taken) Before'' you go use your new rifle, I want to give you some advice.You gun won't kick like a flintlock = it's a whole different beast. Look out. Now head back to Mr. M - Time you get back to work. ''Mycroft Bones: (At Universal Exports) All set with that rifle? Excellent, you're just in time. Calico Jake tells me his rendezvous is coming in the very near future. They're meeting at Monte Royale, the old ruined castle. Go at once and meet Jake there - he has all the particulars of the assassination.'' ''Calico Jake: (Monte Royale) Annie girl, you made it! Well done. Now you and your Captain can hide in the high tower there.. I'll treat with Rooke on - What's that?'' ''Deacon: (Appears) Stop! My little fox hunt is over. You've escaped me once, Pirate, but you're all going back in chains. Block the exits! Take them!'' ''Calico Jake: (During the fight) There's too many of them! Get out of here, I'll hold them off!'' Bonnie Anne: (After Calico Jake gives the order) Let's get back out to the docks, QUICK! ''Mycroft Bones: '(At Universal Exports) The whole operation was a ''trap? Someone must have betrayed Jake.'' Bonnie Anne Fox Musketeer.jpg|Bonnie Anne - Fox Musketeer Picture 2012-11-20 19-10-34.jpg|Bonnie Anne - Fox Musketeer to Bonnie Anne - Fox Sharpshooter Untitled.png|Finally, Bonnie Anne - Fox Sharpshooter to Bonnie Anne - Fox Sniper '' M''ost unsettling - these clockworks are far cleverer than they look. A fox hunt. eh? The faceless devils were using us to get to you, Anne! Or were you their real target, Captain? I don't envy you at all. Well, it seems I have a traitor to find. ' Your unofficial service to the Crown is hereby ended. Take this token of the Queen's thanks. ''Good Luck, Bonnie Anne - may you and your Captain have great success against the Armada. ''Bonnie Anne:' Tell Calico Jake I was happy to work with him again. Now Cap'n, what say we head back to a tavern and celebrate? (At Tavern) What a circus that was! Pity we didn't get to fight Rooke., but at least they let me keep this wondrous weapon. Now that I'm a full-fledged Sniper, I'd say it's time to put this rifle to some good use! Lead on, Captain! 'Contacts ' 'Friends ' *Your Character *Reedy Mary *Calico Jake *Mycroft Bones 'Enemies' *Fin Dorsal 'Trainer, Mentors' *Ol' Fish Eye Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:NPC